


Pleasure and Prerogative

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Dominance Hierarchy [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Zoom, Dubious Consent, Eobard to the rescue!, Eobarry, Harribard Lives, Knifeplay, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Threesome, Zoom is a punk, alternative universe, barrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard Thawne comes back to fix things.  No one gets to hurt his Barry Allen and go unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nupao).



> A happy birthday fic for my friend, the extremely talented @nupao, expanding on a prompt that a tumblr nonnie left me. I know just how much they enjoy this particular pairing and I wanted to bring them just a little more joy for their birthday.

Eobard Thawne has Zoom tied up and on his knees and it's certainly a pretty sight. Without his mask and his claws, Zoom - or rather Hunter Zolomon - is a rather attractive man, and Eobard can understand why the Earth-2 Harrison Wells had liked to fuck him when he thought that this creature was simply Jay Garrick, chemist.

Eobard takes no small amusement in how Wells must have felt when he'd learned that his occasional sex partner is actually the monster that had kidnapped his daughter and blackmailed him into stealing Barry's speed.

Wells is still paying for _that_ mistake, just a little. Stealing Barry's speed is a terrible crime, but because it had been done under duress, Eobard is willing to let Wells live. He actually likes this other version of Harrison Wells, and he's vain enough to enjoy fucking his genetic double. And honestly, Wells not only seems to enjoy his punishment (which sort of defeats the purpose), he has a _very_ talented mouth that Eobard puts to good use.

But that isn't relevant for this particular exercise. 

It doesn't take much effort to capture Zoom; it's like baiting a trap for a particularly stupid (albeit, fast) rabbit. It takes even less effort to strip this creature of his drug-enhanced powers. 

Eobard holds back his annoyance at Barry and Cisco and Caitlin. They'd had the tools to defeat the speedster, but they'd ignored them. It seems that they were more than a little bamboozled by the man Zolomon had pretended to be. Hadn't they learned _anything_ from their experiences with _him_? 

He'll have his chance to educate each of them, in due time.

But now, now is the time to educate Hunter Zolomon, who needs to understand that no one and nothing is allowed to truly harm Barry Allen. That is a pleasure and prerogative reserved exclusively for Eobard Thawne. 

_For the Reverse-Flash._

Which is why Eobard has the craven speed thief in the Time Vault. Which is why the monster is bent over a very special table and immobilized with a set of his speedster-proof cuffs (a sturdier version of the ones that he’d used on Barry that time). Which is why Zoom is bound so tight he can't struggle against the inevitable. 

Because even speed monsters have to be punished when they cross the line.

Eobard circles the table and admires his handiwork. Hunter is on display, his butt in the air, his head at crotch height. He's a bit little meatier than what Eobard normally prefers (he likes his speedsters long and lean and very flexible), but there is something rather compellingly attractive about those broad shoulders and tiny waist and strong legs. Zolomon's he's such a big boy and so artfully constrained. 

And of course, then there's that ass – presently covered in tight black tri-polymer or whatever speed-friendly material Zolomon made his suit from – that is just crying out for punishment.

Eobard's going to take his time with that ass. After all, now he has time enough to spare.

Eobard flicks open a knife and kneels on the table, bending over the monster and warning him, “You want to keep very still.  I wouldn’t want to ... damage you, so soon in the process.”

Zolomon looks like a scared punk. Fear is like lightning in those eyes and Eobard relishes it. Of course, he can't answer with words, not with the spider gag that Barry has locked around his face. It's a very pretty thing, as those things go, handmade from expertly cut and welded steel (courtesy of Cisco), coated in bright red enamel with a slightly darker red leather padding and straps.

Intrigued by Cisco's new skills in making bondage gear, Eobard plans on commissioning a cock cage for Zolomon in yellow and black – the Reverse-Flash's colors. Maybe a matching butt plug, too.

Eobard steps back and goes to the foot of the table. He smacks Zolomon's ass hard a couple of times, mostly to test the muscle and resistance for later in his play. Right now, he wants to show "Zoom" just who is the fastest man alive.

He presses the tip of his knife against the seam that bisects Zolomon's ass and cuts the suit, from butthole to balls and then some. Eobard's pleased to see that Zoom’s cock is in proportion to his size, big and long and hard. It's dripping, too.

Oh, Eobard is definitely looking forward to torturing _that_.

But first things first. 

Eobard nods at Barry, giving him permission to take what _he_ wants: Zolomon's mouth. Barry proceeds to use that caged orifice like a masturbation aid, shoving his cock in without worrying about gag reflexes and teeth.

Eobard doesn't bother prepping Zolomon's hole. It looks well used anyway, but he spits on his fingers for minimal lubrication for his own cock. He mounts Zolomon like a stallion covering a mare, sheathing himself in that tight hole in a single thrust.

Over Zolomon’s prone body, Eobard meets Barry’s eyes and grins, before proving to everyone in the room - Barry, Cisco and Wells – that the Reverse-Flash is most definitely The Fastest Man Alive.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), or on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
